Origins and Captivity
by Windsbane
Summary: A free verse poem about Sheba's feelings about her unknown origins, captivity in Tolbi and capture by Saturos and Menardi.


A free verse poem about Sheba's feelings of her unknown origins to the point of Venus lighthouse.

**Origins and Captivity**

I do not know where I come from,

I fell from the sky as a child,

Raised in the town of Lalivero,

Revered as the child of the gods,

But why do I feel empty inside?

I was adopted by the village leader,

Faran raised me as his daughter,

I love my father, mother and sister,

But somehow I just don't feel right,

Some part of me reminds me,

I just know that it isn't true,

No matter how much kindness,

No matter how much love,

No matter what is shown,

I just know that,

They cannot be my real family.

And where do I come from?

I have strange powers,

I can control wind at will,

Read the minds of others,

Sometimes even see the future.

It gets me even more attention,

I feel suffocated from the people,

They see me as a sacred object,

Not just the ordinary girl I am,

I am alone, isolated from the truth,

Sometimes I imagine leaving Lalivero,

To venture out into the world,

But I cannot do that,

I can't just abandon my family,

I care for them too much,

And everyone in town,

Would loose hope if I disappeared,

I'm caught and cannot seek answers.

If only some force would take me away,

Show me a path,

To find the answers that I seek.

Now I am captured,

First by soldiers of Tolbi,

Their leader, he used me,

All he wants is to have his lighthouse built.

But why build a lighthouse?

And why did it have to be me,

The on that he kidnaps and uses,

Everyone in Lalivero will work tirelessly,

They will see to my return,

But don't they understand?

I don't want them to work because of me,

I just want to find where I belong,

If they didn't think of me as a holy child,

I know that no one would work.

Next I was lost in the desert,

The soldiers escorting me,

They were beaten by Tornado Lizards,

I was 'rescued' by a group of people,

Two are powerful warriors,

Saturos,

A man with blue hair and clothing,

Menardi,

A woman with yellow hair and red clothing,

The pair have pale skin and control fire,

And seem to radiate terror,

They are ruthless and don't seem to care,

All they want is to achieve whatever goals they have.

Felix

He is an 18 year old boy,

In greenish armor with raven hair,

He is a fighter of earth,

But is weaker than the two,

His eyes reveal sadness in them,

Yet a hidden strength and hope,

He is strangely loyal to the two pale warriors.

Jenna,

A younger girl in with auburn hair,

Her power is over fire as well,

In a light pink and red dress,

She is also here against her will,

But the black haired boy,

He is her brother?

Then why is she here?

She seems happy to be with him.

Next is an elderly man in a brown cloak,

He is wise and full of knowledge,

Also here against his will.

Alex,

Last he is a blue haired man,

Garbed in light blue,

He manipulates water,

He has a hidden agenda,

He is here for no ones sake, but his own.

I wondered,

These people are like me,

Able to control an element,

I felt happy to find others,

It seemed to lead me to some answers I sought,

It was strange,

I felt happy,

I knew other people were like me,

And maybe they could show me the answers to my questions,

But I was in captivity,

And the 2 fire users scarred me constantly to keep me in line.

Now I am at the top of Venus lighthouse.

I see another group of people,

They seem to be opposing the current group,

The two Saturos and Menardi,

They force me to see if one has a staff,

They call it the Rod of Hesperia,

I can see something like it,

But I am not sure,

The 2 groups bargain for my safety,

The youngest member of the opposers,

He hands over the staff,

Felix is forced to pick it up,

To prove his loyalty.

I leaped for joy inside,

I was free,

But it didn't last,

Both fire warriors wouldn't let me go,

The groups fought harshly,

Wave after wave of elemental attacks,

The sounds of swords and weapons clashing,

The entire aerie was shaking,

In the end the 4 won.

Saturos and Menardi told Felix to escape,

To take me to where their boat,

He left with me as the beaten two said,

Saturos threw a stone into the beacon,

It lit the lighthouse,

I was in shock since that had been though impossible,

To ignite the beacon of this tower.

Their powers were regained,

They fused and morphed into a fearsome creature,

Felix made me go away from this fight,

This battle was even more intense,

But somehow the opposing group won,

The two fell into the hole.

Felix was shocked to find Saturos and Menardi beaten

He was about to leave,

When the lighthouse split apart.

I fell and hung on for dear life,

Felix extended his hand to me,

He told me to take it.

He truly cared for me,

He may have been one holding me captive,

But he always showed kindness and compassion,

He was very different from those two.

I had felt he was regretful with his actions,

But doing it for a reason.

I reached for his hand,

And tried to grasp it.

I slipped and started to fall,

He yelled my name and jumped after me,

He grabbed onto me and we fell,

We hit the water with a huge force,

He pulled me up from below.

It was almost impossible,

We survived the fall,

But we would drown here before we could get to land.

Felix saw a drifting island,

He swam as hard as he could,

Everything was getting blurry.

The last thing I knew before losing consciousness,

Was Felix throwing me onto the shore of the island,

And then I backed out.


End file.
